Picking The Forbidden Fruit
by Queen of Everything Epic
Summary: This is a Host story set in the Modern day, no trace of the apocalypse. Wanda, a girl with a traumatic college experience, meets charming, young Mr Ian O'shea and soon there love spirals on from there. A tale about forbidden love and will it ever work out? I know that it's been done before, but please give me a chance. I don't own the Host Stephanie Meyer does :(. T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A Host Fanfiction:**

**Picking The Forbidden Fruit  
**

**Chapter 1**

I threw my tickets at the women blocking the door and I charged down the long corridor towards where the plane was waiting for me.

"Please hurry up Miss and take your seat." The air hostess groaned at me as I took the steps, two at a time, and landed in my seat. I threw my small carry-on bag in the over head locker and pulled my laptop from my shoulder bag. I messaged my family, informing them that I was on the plane and would see them soon. I prepared myself for the long five hour ride and put on my headphones. I somehow found a little sleep, even with the little boy kicking the back of my seat.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived at your destination. Thank you for using the US airways. We hope to see you soon."_

I woke with a start as the pilot announced that we had arrived, code for: get off of our plane, asap! I was almost the last person on board, so I grabbed my stuff and charged down the steps, two at a time. I grabbed my bag from the pile of luggage at the end of the small conveyer belt and ran outside onto the streets of New York. I hailed a cab and jumped inside, a man about my age tried to get in at the same time as I did. He wouldn't let me close the door on him.

"How about, we share the cab and I get you dinner?" he offered.

"How about I get the cab and you keep your dinner?" I offered and slammed the door in his surprised face. I told the cabbie my address and just slumped down in my seat, deep in thought.

I hadn't realised that we had arrived until the driver was yelling at me to "Get out of my f***ing car!" I threw him a tenner and jumped from the car with my small suitcase before he could drive off with it.

I took a deep breath and faced my parent's tiny cottage. I hadn't been there since the beginning of college and that was five years ago. I walked up the few porch steps and searched under the door mat for the small key that they still kept there.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I called out, and automatic response. Of course someone was there, Sunny had texted me and said that she would be there when I got home. She came bounding down the stairs at full speed, I thought that she wouldn't stop and would run straight into me. Ah, my big sister Sunny, she was beautiful, smart and even thought she was the same height as me, she had a much better figure; next to her I was nothing, just a small stump of blonde curls.

"Wanda! Wanda, how are you?" She squealed at me. I just shrugged and went to hug her.

"Same as always," I murmured and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, it was great seeing you Sun, but I want to go unpack, okay?" She nodded. Really, all I wanted to do was lie on my bed and cry. I ran up the stairs and dropped my suitcase on the floor of my old bedroom. My room was so different, the walls were white not purple, and all of my stuff must have been moved to the garage, the only thing the same was that my bed and chest of drawers were still in the room. I threw myself on the bed and started to cry, all of the memories flooding back:

_"Hi, I'm Burns. Who are you, beautiful?" He asked me, grinning. I was speechless._

_"Um... I'm, uh... Wanda, Wanda Meyer. Are you following me?" I whispered .He was so handsome, with his blonde hair and his dark, scorching eyes, but I had seen him around about 5 times that day. Part of me didn't believe him, but I really wanted to._

_"Unfortunately not, but if I had to stalk someone, it sure would be you beautiful." I blushed._

_"Thank you. I think."_

_"Well Wanda, do you have a boyfriend?"I shook my head and he smiled. "Good, well, would you like to go out with me?"_

_"Yes, of course." I blushed again._

I was snapped out of my nightmare by a slight knocking on my door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." My voice was croaky.

Sunny edged in and came and sat on the end of my bed. I hadn't realised that I had been crying until Sunny wiped away a tear from my cheek, and that brought on a new wave of tears. She hugged me and let me cry into her chest, staining her shirt with salt water. Sometime while we were still hugging on my bed, my parents returned home from work.

When I was done blubbering, Sunny pulled me away from her body and examined me. I sniffed, feeling conscious of my hair in knots and my tear stained and red face. "So, what's wrong?"

"Um... I, um," I stuttered and my Mom suddenly burst through the door, pulling my Dad behind her. I let out a sigh of relief, and then almost bursting out in tears again as I realized the real reason that they were here. To interrogate me about Washington: they had no idea what had gone on there, and I wasn't in any hurry to tell them.

They came and sat on the edge of my bed, squashing us, and my dad placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Please can you just leave, I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you in the morning." I insisted as I shoved them all out of the door. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping in, I let the hot water run over my body, soothe my muscles and warm me up. I washed my hair, and then let the water rinse the bubbles from my body. I jumped out, gasping as the cold air hit my body and grabbed the white, fluffy towel from the edge of the bath, wrapping it around my body. I got ready for bed and fell asleep straight away, I was surprisingly tired.

**So guys, what do you think? I've also written another Host Fanfic: Happily (n)Ever After. Please check it out and feel free to PM me.**

**Queen of Everything Epic **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When I woke, my hair was in knots and my shoulders ached from sleeping in an awkward position. I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed. I grunted, today I had to go see Melanie; I didn't start work for another 3 hours. My new job was teaching a class of kindergarten kids, I love my job.

I ran down the stairs, hoping that my parents would have left for work already, but no such look. As soon as I reached the kitchen, my parents trapped me in the kitchen.

"We need to talk to you Wanda." My dad instructed, motioning for me to take a seat. I mentally groaned.

"What really did happen in Washington, honey?" My Mom asked. I scowled at her. Another memory came back:

_"You're too clingy Wanda, ever heard of personal space?" Burns screamed in my face then pushed me over, onto the hard, concrete pavement. I stood up and he hit me in the face, knocking me back down again. He breathed in and out of his mouth looking as if he wanted to punch me again, while I just lied on the floor, bleeding and sobbing. He stormed off and didn't look back in my direction._

I jumped back out of the memory and ran from the room and charged down the stairs. Grabbing my coat and pulling on my tennis shoes; I ran out of the door and slammed it behind me. I dashed down the road, desperately in need of a coffee, and turned the corner. I sprinted round the bend and slammed full on into someone, he grabbed my shoulders to stop me falling over. I looked up to apologise but I found myself speechless as I stared into his eyes; he was so raven black hair that complimented his ice-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I... uh."I stuttered.

"We're good, are you okay?" I just stared at him. "Hi, my name is Ian O'Shea, and you are?"

It didn't register that he had asked me a question until he waved his hand in front of my face, as if to say _is anyone in there?_ "Um, Wanda Meyer. Hi."

"Hello Wanda, well I hope you're alright. Bye." He said as he walked off. I stared after him until he turned round and caught me looking; I blushed and shook my head as if trying to clear my mind.

I walked into Costa Coffee and ordered my hot chocolate with extra cream. Grabbing a free newspaper from the top of the counter, I flipped to the back pages and started scanning the page for some good (cheap) apartments. There was no way that I was staying with my parents for longer than I had to. I pulled a pen from my bag and circled some that caught my eye; grabbed my drink and went to find a table. When I moved my hand, from the corner of my eye, I noticed that my arm looked strangely bare. I could have sworn that I had put on my bracelet this morning. Ohmigod, I'd lost it! I started to panic and almost started crying because it was a family heirloom given to me by my late grandmother. I searched the floor, getting down on my hands and knees to look. Something silver and shiny was lying on the floor a little way over, I scrambled over to grab it but before I could reach it, it was gone. I looked around but didn't see it until it was dangled in front of my face. I stumbled back and almost fell over but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. It was like déjà vu. I tried to grab it but as soon as I reached out my hand, it was gone. I turned round and there, standing behind me was that same guy, Ian.

"Did you follow me in here or something?" I asked.

He chuckled but shook his head. "No, I didn't. But if I had to stalk someone, it sure would be you, beautiful." He grinned and I blushed a deep shade of red, I giggled. _Stupid, that's what Brandt said to you and look where it got you? Back in New York!_ I told myself. I sighed and Ian had a puzzled look on his face. I opened my hand, and stared at him until he realised and dropped the bracelet into my open palm.

"Thank you Ian."

"That's alright Miss Wanda," he said bowing and taking off his invisible top hat. I giggled and sat back down. "Do you mind if I join you?" I shook my head and Ian walked off.

"Where are you going, I thought you wanted to sit down?" I asked and in answer, he held up his coffee that he had just collected from another table. I sipped my hot chocolate (with extra cream) and Ian started laughing. I asked him what was so amusing and he wiped a dollop of cream off of my nose. I blushed but started giggling with him. I don't know how long we sat there, but soon his phone was ringing. He answered it and a man's voice roared through the phone. **_Ian! You were supposed to be at work half an hour ago! You better have a good explanation for not turning up, or I'll fire your sorry ass!_** I gasped but he tried to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry Sir, but a family emergency's come up. Um... My Grandma's had a stroke and had to be rushed into hospital. I'll be in later," He lied through his teeth and I tried to keep the giggles quiet.

He sighed and hung up. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For holding you up, you should go to work." I didn't want him to leave but I had only just met him and I didn't want to ruin his career already.

"It wasn't you. I really hate my job." I raised my eyebrows and he explained. "I hate my boss, she makes my life hell. She was my ex and hasn't yet got over me. Oh, but I am well over her. God! She's crazy!" I giggled and checked my watch. Ohmigod! I was late for work.

"I'm sorry, you may not have to go but I do, goodbye Ian." I said and got up to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"I hope to see you around," He said and the sight of him takes my breath away. I nodded but started walking away; I look over my shoulder and stare wistfully back in his direction but push myself to walk away. _No!_ I screamed in my head and abandoned my hot chocolate on the table, and ran out into the street. I whipped my head from side to side and searched for the mass of black hair and the piercing blue eyes that were Ian. I couldn't see over all of the heads, so I gave in, defeated, and started back towards the restaurant.

Suddenly, a voice from across the street boomed and I spun around, startled. "Wanda!" Ian was running across the road towards me and I felt a large grin spread across my face, which reflected his. He ran up to me, almost knocking me over, and I was happier than I had ever been. But I had no idea why.

"Ian, I couldn't find you," I crooned.

"Wanda, I'm sorry. I'm not usually as forward as this, but will you go out on a date with me? Tonight?" I gasped and nodded my head vigorously. "Can I have your number?" I handed him my phone and he furiously typed in a phone number, giving it back to me, which I slipped back into my pocket.

"What time should I pick you up? 2 o'clock?" He asked.

"No, sorry. I'm at work then, but I don't mind what time. I get off work at 3," I said, walking back into the cafe and Ian following me in. I grabbed our previous table and sipped my warm drink. He pulled out my chair for me then grabbed one opposite, I nodded gratefully at him, my smile widening.

"What work do you do then Wanda?"

"I'm a kindergarten teacher. I know the money's not brilliant, but I love my job, and my pupils." I started babbling on about my work, and as soon as I realised that I was doing it, my cheeks burned red. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling on." He nodded.

"No, don't stop. I think it's cute. You look pretty when you blush, you know?" I blushed harder and he stroked his hand down my cheek. I looked over at the clock on the wall and let out a small squeal, I was late for work! "What is it?"

"I'm going to be very, very late for work. Sorry, can we finish this tonight?"

"Sure. Do you need a lift?"

"Yes please. Thanks," I said, jumping up and grabbing my coat, practically running out the door. Ian only took a few steps before he had caught up with me.

"You're going the wrong way, it's here." He put his hands on my shoulders and dragged me back towards a large, red Harley Davidson. I gasped and he grinned, grabbing a spare, black helmet for me, with flames curling upwards. I climbed on and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. "I guess I should have told you about this first."

"That may have been a little helpful piece of information."

"But, do you like the bike?"

"No. I love it," I said. He sped down the road, and I let the wind whip through my hair. "I've always wanted a Harley, ever since I was a little girl; I saw them on TV once and had to have a big, shiny red one." I grinned and he laughed, but he was also smiling. "With a handsome man on it, exactly like this one." I blushed but he couldn't see because I was sitting behind him.

He parked the bike and I jumped off, pausing to hand the helmet back and smile at him, savouring the last few moments. "Bye Ian."

"Bye Wanda." I grinned and ran up to the school building.

"Sorry I'm late class, but get out your aprons and the paper. Today we will be painting!" My whole class cheered and I grinned, they were the best class.

* * *

By the end of the day, I was splattered with rainbow-coloured paint and my class had run off home. I was left alone to clear up the mess. I sighed and started on the huge splatter left on the floor by Penny, one of my students. I rolled up my sleeves and walked over to the tap, dampening a cloth and walking back over to clean up the mess. As I spun round, I noticed a tall, dark silhouette standing in the doorway: I gasped and almost fainted.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" I asked and he grinned.

"I thought I'd come pick you up, you don't mind do you?" I shook my head and continued wiping the floor. He watched for a while then came over and took the cloth from my hands, crouching down to clean it up for me.

"Thank you," I sighed and swept all of the dolls, toys and crayons into a large box, stuffing it into the cupboard.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to quickly run home and get changed first," I said, showing him my dirty shirt.

"Sure." He grabbed my hand and I gasped. He saw my hesitation and tried to pull it away but I didn't let go.

"No, it's fine." He smiled and pulled me out of the door and towards his bike. "Wait, what about my car?"

"I can drive you to work tomorrow morning. If you want, that is." I nodded and climbed on.

* * *

I scrambled off of the motorcycle and ran up the porch steps, with Ian following behind me. I jumped up; trying to reach the spare key on the hanging light, but it was just out of my reach. I grunted and jumped again, as if I thought that in a few seconds, I would have grown about 3 inches taller. Ian looked amused as I tried one final time before realising that I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Ian," I said, reluctantly, "Would you please help me?"

"Of course, Wanda." He easily reached up and handed it to me, smiling. I glared at him and pushed open the door.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," I said, showing Ian to the front room and taking his coat. I ran off towards my bedroom, taking one last look at him before I shut the door. "Bye."

"Okay, goodbye," he called back to me, just after I slammed my door shut. I sat on my bed and took deep breaths, _is this really happening? Am I actually going on a date with the hot, sweet, sensitive man that is sitting in my front room? I only just met him, but I think I could be falling for him... _I sighed and got up, grabbing my favourite shirt and skinny jeans and pulled them on. Running to the bathroom, I splashed water over my face, trying to get off all of the paint. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and groaned: my hair was wild! I quickly pulled a brush through my hair and tied it up with a band; trying to tame it, then hurried out the door and to Ian.

"I'm ready," I sung and jumped into his lap, I didn't realise until after I had done this that it was maybe too forward, but Ian didn't seem to care. He seemed to enjoy it actually. I smiled and nestled into his chest.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Five more minutes?" I agreed.

"Of course, Wanderer." I rolled my eyes: did he really just call me _Wanderer_?

"All in good time, my Wanda, all in good time." I gasped: did he just call me his Wanda? _His Wanda!? _I quickly recovered and scrambled off of his lap, grabbing my sneakers and his coat from the cupboard. He slipped his own coat on then grabbed mine and slipped it on my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said and slipped out of the door, locking it behind Ian. I climbed onto the back of the bike and slipped on a helmet.

"Would you like to drive it Wanda?"

"Are you serious?!" I screamed and he nodded. "Hell yeah"-I blushed-"I mean, yes please." He beamed and lifted me up, from under my arms. I slid forward and Ian sat behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist to keep me on the bike, and because he just felt like it.

"I love your blush." I could imagine the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah, here we go," I said and revved the engine and started the bike, screaming as the bike jolted then sped down the road.

"You're a natural!" Ian shouted over the whistling of the wind. Somehow I didn't believe him because he rested his hands on top of mine and guided me, doing most of the work. That and also the fact that I could hear him chuckling.

After what seemed like forever, Ian directed me over towards a parking spot, and we got off of the bike. I pulled the helmet from my head and shook out my curls-I had lost my hair band a long time ago. We were parked outside a large restaurant called _La Lune Belle. _My mind translated it into English automatically.

"The Beautiful Moon," I whispered. "Ian! If you'd of told me that we were coming here, I would have dressed better." He grinned and pulled me under his arm.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you; I like how you dress," He said, gesturing to my laid-back clothes. "Besides, I haven't dressed up." I just rolled my eyes and started up the slope towards the double doors. He pushed them open and held it out for me.

"Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman, Mr O'Shea," I said and walked in.

"O'Shea," Ian told the waiter, who ran off to find us our table.

"You reserved?"

"I thought to plan ahead." He grinned and put his hand on the small of my back, pushing me off in the direction that the waiter had run off in.

We were given a small table for two in an empty corner of the restaurant. It was sat under a window with a beautiful view: a tiny garden of plants and bushes, and bushes, and bushes of white peony flowers. Ian pulled out my chair for me and waited till I sat down to push it back in. I picked up a menu and handed one to him, but it was all written in French. I mentally groaned because I had basically forgotten how to do French.

When I had only gotten about half way down the first page of the menu, the waiter came back and asked-what I assume-was what we wanted to order. Ian answered fluently while I stared at him, mouth open and eyes wide. Luckily for me, he ordered for both of us so I didn't have to get all embarrassed and flustered.

"I didn't know that you speak French," I questioned but he just shrugged.

"I could say the same here." He brushed his hand down the side of my face like he had this morning, and I leaned into his palm.

"I also know Spanish, Italian, Latin and Russian." He looked genuinely impressed, so I smiled and waggled my eyebrows at him.

I leaned in towards him and rested my head in my hands. Ian did the same and soon we were so close, I could feel his warm breath on my face. He leaned in a bit closer and whispered something in my ear, "Sto avendo il maggior tempo del mondo con la ragazza più bella che abbia mai visto." My breath caught in my throat. Even though I didn't need it, he translated for me. "I'm having the greatest time in the world with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"Of course, I never lie." We were only millimetres apart when the waiter came back with our food and pulling us apart. I sighed and grabbed my plate from the handheld tray he was carrying, but there was only one plate.

"Spaghetti and meatballs?" I giggled.

"For two." I blushed for no reason. "I thought that we could have our own little lady and the tramp moment." I giggled again and pushed the plate into the middle of the table, taking two forks and handing him one. I spun my fork round and round, often nibbling at the pasta; Ian ate most of it. I took a bite of some but it wouldn't come out, it turns out that we did have a lady and the tramp moment. I smiled as our lips got dangerously close, my breath hitching in my throat and my pulse raising. _Stop! _My subconscious screamed. _What about Burns? Remember what he did to you Wanda?_

_Shut up! _I shouted in my head and pressed my mouth to Ian's before I changed my mind. I grinned against his soft lips and moved my mouth in rhythm with his, our tongues dancing and my teeth lightly biting his bottom lip. I tangled my hands in his hair as he pulled away and started trailing kisses down my neck. I groaned as he pulled back, but we were both panting for breath.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Yeah, wow," He agreed. "We're finished"-he gestured to our empty plates and glasses-"so do you want to get out of here?"

"Please," I breathed a sigh of relief, Ian hailed for the bill and our coats. "Ian, let me pay."

He shook his head when I tried to protest. "Wanda, ever heard of chivalry? Well I try to stick by it. Plus, I don't feel right about you paying; it is a date after all." I sighed but reluctantly nodded.

"So, where shall we go now?"

"What did I say earlier? 'All in good time.'" I grunted as I slipped on my coat and waited for the waiter to leave and give us some privacy. When he did-and after Ian had put on his coat-I leaned up for a kiss and he surprised me by sweeping me up into his arms and setting me down on the wobbly table. I encircled his neck with my arms and brought him closer; savouring the moment.

All too soon, I broke away as I was running out of breath, but I didn't move away-just my lips. Ian was practically glowing, but who am I to judge as I was too?

"Do you want to go now?"

"Sure," I agreed and grabbed Ian's hand. We thanked the waiter on our way out and made our way over to the bike. I grabbed the helmet and struck a pose: hips out, arms in the air and a huge (genuine) grin plastered on my face. Ian chuckled and pulled me in close for a kiss.

When we pulled away, I blushed and climbed onto the back of the bike because I really didn't want to have to humiliate myself again by trying to drive. He grinned but didn't say anything, just climbed on and started the engine-driving to somewhere I didn't know.

* * *

He lifted me off of the bike and set me down on the small, winding path in the deserted park. We had stayed out so long, that it was dark outside now, but I didn't care because I was having the time of my life. I smiled and handed him the picnic without taking my eyes off of my surroundings: it was amazing. The park was lit up by little lanterns that trailed round the edges of the grass, and the cherub fountain in the middle of the whole park, still squirted out water, looking heavenly in the moonlight. Obviously we were going for a romantic stroll in the park, how romantic.

Ian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest and warming me up.

"God you're freezing," He announced and rubbed small circles on my arms to get rid of the goose bumps.

"Ian, I'm fine," I lied through chattering teeth. Ian grunted and pulled off his own coat, sliding it on top of my thin leather one. God, I suck at lying. "No Ian, you must be cold. I have a coat anyway." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I still don't want you to get the flu."

"I won't get the flu," I said, but just as it came out of my mouth, I sneezed. He stared down at me with wide eyes as if to say _I told you so._ Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Coincidence."

"Nothing is a coincidence Wanda. Do you think it was a coincidence that we keep bumping into each other? And the fact that you are the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest, funniest person alive and that I think that I could spend the rest of my life with you?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I almost fainted. Was he serious?

"But you only met me this morning Ian, you can't think that. You don't even know me."

"Okay then Wanda. Let me get to know you," He announced and led me to a bench in the deserted park.

"Okay, what would you like to know?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Yellow."

"Favourite food?"

"Hawaiian pizza."

"Book?"

"Little Women." I grinned.

"Movie?"

"Titanic," I admitted. "How about you?"

"Um... Red, fries, The Lord of the Rings and The Birds."

"You like horror movies?" I smiled.

"Yeah. Come on," He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the bench, towards his bike.

"Ian, what now?"

"Just trust me." I sighed and climbed back onto the bike-hopefully for the last time tonight.

* * *

We parked outside a small apartment block and Ian pulled me towards it. It was amazing, just like an old black and white movie. I gasped. He held open the door for me and led me to the old fashioned elevator. I pushed the red button, waiting for it to turn blue, then climbed inside. He hit the top button, and as we were the only people in there, pulled me in for a kiss. We stood, plastered together until the doors opened and we scrambled out. His apartment was at the end of a long corridor, which had a large window. I leaned up, trying to get a better view, when Ian picked me up. I gasped as I caught sight of the breathtaking view of the city.

"Wow," I breathed. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, wow." He slowly kissed my neck. "You are beautiful." I giggled and dropped down out of Ian's hands, landing on the floor with a light thump. I grabbed the keys that Ian held dangling in the air and walked up to his door.

"This one?" I asked, because I didn't want to try and open the wrong one.

"Yep, that's the one," He said, coming up behind me and enfolding me into his arms. I turned the key in the lock and pushed, the door swinging open.

"Cool apartment," I said, it was true. I smirked and walked into the large front room.

"You like it?"

"Definitely!"

"Come on," He said, grabbing my hand and tugging me towards his room. I hesitated, but let him drag me anyway. He took my coat from me and slipped it into his wardrobe as I pulled off my shoes. I sat down on his bed and twiddled with my thumbs. He came and sat next to me, pulling me in under his arm.

"Wanda, don't think that I want you to... You know? I don't expect you to Wanda. I'm not that kind of guy-" He looked really uncomfortable as he stuttered it all out. I pressed my finger to his lips, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Ian. I know, I don't think of you like that. Its fine," I said, my cheeks blushing.

"Good," He stammered, his cheeks starting to blush as well. He stroked his hand down my face and pulled me close to him. He pressed his lips to mine and my pulse started racing, my head getting dizzy and my palms starting to sweat. "Unless you want to, that is," He whispered. I giggled and looked down; my face was getting redder by the second. I slowly shook my head but when I looked up, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"You said you liked scary movies, right?" I shook my head.

"No Ian, _you _said that you liked scary movies." He looked confused so I grinned and squeezed his hands. "Put one on then, if you're going to that is." He smiled and got up, slipping a disc into his TV.

I rested my head on his shoulders and got ready for the film. I'd seen it and didn't find it scary, but I wasn't going to tell him that. It was the classic thing to do (in high school): get a girl and watch a scary film with her, so that she'll get scared and curl up to you. I smiled, thinking to myself, shaking my head as if to clear the thought.

I squealed and nestled my head into Ian's chest, as he smirked and kissed the top of my head.

"Scary?" He asked. I shrugged and nestled my head into his chest. I closed my eyes and pulled my legs up underneath me, struggling to stay awake, until I couldn't resist any longer. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Ian. "Sleep Wanda. I'll see you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**What did you think of the other chapters? You like? Anyway, please enjoy:**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke alone up in a large bed. The room was massive and was obviously a guy's room. I gasped and sat up, making my head go dizzy, I leaned over to check the time: I had ten minutes to get to work. I jumped up and realised that I was still in my clothes, breathing out a sigh of relief, I grabbed my boots from beside the bed and warily stepped into the corridor. I smelt food, so I started down the stairs, taking to at a time.

"Ian?" I asked and jumped into the kitchen.

"Wanda," He let out a sigh. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you."

"Perfect. Breakfast?" He asked, holding out a frying pan full of bacon and eggs. My stomach rumbled and I nodded. I pulled up a chair and sat down. Catching sight of myself in a small mirror hanging on the wall, I let out a small squeal: my hair was a mess.

I blushed and Ian grinned at me. "Do you want to have a quick shower?"

"Yes please Ian. Thanks," I said and jumped up, charging back up the stairs and calling back to him.

"I'll be back in a minute." I saw him grinning and shaking his head as I closed the bathroom door shut. I giggled and turned on the shower, pulling my shirt over my head, and stepping in. I let the hot water run over my body and warm me up.

I got out and grabbed the only towel in the whole room; it only went down to just above my a deep breath, I grabbed all of my dirty clothes and turned the handle. I ran to Ian's room and was startled to find him lying on the bed. He jumped up just as I shrieked, startled to find him in there.

"Ian," I sighed. "You scared me." I blushed and tried to cover myself more with the towel.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." He blushed and looked at the floor.

"It's fine. Um... I kind of need something to wear."

"Of course. Let me see if I have something that'll fit you." He turned round and started to rummage through some drawers, while I stood there, not sure what to do with myself. "Here," He said and handed me a large, grey t-shirt that was about three sizes too big for me. I raised my eyebrows and giggled.

"Sorry." He blushed a darker shade of red and leaned down to kiss me. "This is the smallest thing I have."

"It's fine." I tapped my foot and coughed, hoping that he'd take the hint and leave. He stood there and stared at me for a minute, shook his head then walked out. I smiled to myself and on the t-shirt and my shorts from the day before. I spotted a hairbrush on the chest of drawers, and grabbed it, pulling it through my knotty hair.

When I looked decent-enough-I grabbed my stuff and shoved it into my bag. I checked myself in the mirror once more, and then bounded down the stairs.

"I'm ready," I called out to Ian who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me with his shoes and coat on, with mine hanging off of his arm.

"Shall we then?" He asked, holding out his arm to me. I took my coat, slipped it on, then took his hand.

"We shall."

* * *

He parked outside the small, yellow school building and we jumped off. I slid the helmets over the handles and grabbed Ian's hand, pulling him up to the gates with me and into the corridor outside my room.

"See you, then," He said almost reluctantly. I sighed.

"Yeah, see ya."

"Pick you up tonight then?"

"Um, yeah, but what about my car? Again?" He frowned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll get a cab here, then you can drive?"

"Perfect!" I exclaimed and leaned up to quickly peck him on the mouth, but he had other ideas. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up, crashing his lips down onto mine. I draped my arms around his neck and let myself melt into him and the kiss. I completely lost sense of where I was until I heard someone giggling behind me. I pulled away from Ian and whipped round, only to my whole class standing in the doorway and watching us. I blushed furiously.

"Oooh! Miss Wanda's in love!" They sang and I giggled, turning back to Ian.

"So, bye then," I said.

"Yeah. Goodbye, Miss Wanda." He chuckled and my cheeks got even darker-if that was even possible. He pecked me quickly on the forehead and I watched him walk away. As soon as I couldn't see him again, I turned back to my class and they erupted again into fits of giggles.

"Thank you Lily," I said to my teaching assistant.

"S'okay Wanda. I can see that you were otherwise... occupied." I chuckled because it was easy to talk to her. I pushed all of the kids back into the classroom and got ready for a very, very long day.

**So what do you think? Was it too soon to have them kiss and were there too many parts to the date? Let me know what you think. I'll try and update ASAP and make the chapters a little longer. It ****_will_**** get more exciting later on, so keep on reading. **

**Queen of Everything Epic. Xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up and slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, turning off the annoying ringing noise that filled up my head. I rolled over and pulled the pillow out from under my head and stuffed it in my face. **_NO!_**I mentally screamed because today Mel was expecting me to be around her house-I quickly peeked at the almost broken alarm clock-in an hour. It was already 11am; I'd obviously had a longer lay in than I'd thought. I groaned and jumped out of bed, trying not to look into the mirror by the end of my bed.

I freshened up and pulled on some barely-clean clothes, I didn't really mind as I shouldn't be seeing Ian today. Turning on my phone, I rang Melanie and waited as the dial tone rang.

"Hi Wanda!" She screamed through the phone. "I'm just turning the corner. Get your lazy but out here and in my car."

"Okay Mel: I'm opening the door; I'm walking down the stairs. I'm at the bottom of the stairs. I've opened the front door and am stepping outside. I see you and now I'm waving. I'm closing the door and wondering why I'm still narrating all of this to you. I'm now putting the phone down and saying 'Goodbye.'" I heard her sigh as I shut the phone off and walked towards her car: a black Porsche that took her almost a year to save up for. I pulled open the door and jumped in the front seat.

"Hello Wanda. I see that your lazy but is working this morning," She said and I chuckled.

"When isn't it?" I asked and she wagged a finger at me, but she was smiling.

"Come on, we're going to my place for a movie fest today!" She squealed and I groaned; movies with Mel were never fun because she could always work out the ending at least half way through the film. And she felt the need to share it with the rest of us. "We're going to have popcorn and gummy bears."

I smiled. "Deal!" She grinned and started to drive down the road.

We didn't speak until she turned the corner and sped down her street. "Wanda, I know I say this a lot, but you need to get a man. You can't carry on like-" She started, but I held up a hand to stop her.

"Mel, it's fine really-" She cut me off mid sentence with a shrieky, high pitched noise.

"Wanda, you're not fine, but ah well. I've got great news! Jared asked me out to a date this for Saturday," She said and I was about to interrupt but she didn't let me, "and his friend seriously needs a date, apparently, so I suggested that we set the two of you up. I know that you won't like this, but I'm just looking out for you. Besides, nothing has to happen, you don't even have to call him back if you don't want to." I sighed because I really didn't want to do it; however, I knew that I was going to have to go anyways. Ian was busy all day Friday as well, so it would be something to do...

"Fine, fine," I said reluctantly. "But nothing-and I mean nothing-is going to happen with this guy."

"Perfect!" I smiled at her optimistic attitude and switched on the radio.

* * *

I walked over to Mel's DVD player and slipped in a disc. I grabbed the remote and made my way over to the couch, plopping down right in the middle but taking up only a little space. I huffed because I'm tiny, and can't even sit on the couch without looking like a fool. Mel came and sat next to me, wrapping an arm round my shoulders.

"Seriously Wanda? Haven't we seen this film enough? You want to watch it every time you come round!" Mel shouted, shoving the box in my face, but she was smiling. It was her favourite film-mine too.

"But you love _The City of Ember_!" I threw my hands in the air above me for dramatic effect.

"I do, but you know... she looks too much like me!" She whined. I rolled my eyes and dragged my hands down my face.

"You know, she didn't steal your identity Mel. She may just be your twin: the one person that looks like you, but isn't related?" I suggested, it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Just press play!" She grabbed the remote from my hand and hit the play button.

The ding of the timer made me jump, notifying us that the popcorn was ready. I jumped up and ran to her kitchen, pulling the large bowl out of the microwave, and ricking my ears so I could still hear the film. Mel hates pausing the movie when it's halfway through, or anybody moving around.

"Hurry up Wanda! You're missing it!"

"I'M COMING!" I yelled and ran back into the front room, practically jumping over the back of the couch and landing in my seat, spilling popcorn everywhere.

"Seriously? This is a new dress," She complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," I said, feeling like one of my students.

"Okay, it's fine." She squeezed my hand and a mischievous grin spread across her face. "You know the ending to this right?"

"Yes," I said warily.

"Do you have anything to wear to this date on Friday?" I cocked my head to one side.

"I was thinking of wearing some jeans and that top that I wore to Sharon's wedding."

"Who's Sharon?"

"Eustace's wife." Mel looked puzzled, so I expanded. "Moody, didn't like you, red hair?"

"Oh, yeah, I know who you mean." She looked really pleased that she'd remembered that. "But you can't wear that; it makes you look really pale."

I stared at her, open mouthed. "Why didn't you tell me that when I bought it?"

"I did," She said defensively.

"No, you said: 'Wow Wanda! That's perfect. You have to get it.'"

"Did I?" She asked.

"Yes, you did," I stated and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Ah well. Let's go shopping!" She yelled and switched off the movie; a first for her. I sighed and nodded reluctantly: there was no point arguing with Mel once she got an idea in her head.

"Great, let's go tomorrow," She instructed, "5 o'clock." Biting my lip, I was really tempted to tell her about Ian, but I never got the chance. Plus, what were we? Where we dating, boyfriend-girlfriend? Or where we just friends? All of the possible answers made my head swim. I wanted to skip the subject from me, so I started on one that I knew would get her talking for ages: _her _relationship.

"So, what _is _going on in your sex life?" I asked, giggling at her shocked expression. She quickly composed herself then told me everything-and I mean everything. Which overall was nothing, but it took her about two hours to tell it to me: she thought Jared was cheating, but then it turned out that he wasn't.

When she was done, I rolled my eyes at her. "I'd better be going Mel, it's getting late." She nodded.

"Yeah, good idea. Besides, Jamie should call any minute now." Jamie was Mel's little brother and he lived in Florida with her Uncle Jeb. I hadn't seen him since... the last time I'd been in New York. Before college.

I stood up and grabbed my coat that draped over one of her kitchen chairs, and slipped it on. "Goodbye Mel, I'll see you tomorrow," I said, and walked to the front door, waving goodbye to Mel as I ran towards the late-night bus stop.

The whole way home, I thought about how I should have told Mel about Ian. But, oh well, I'd tell her when I was sure of our status.

When I got home, I plopped down on my bed and fell straight asleep. Hanging out with Mel always made me exhausted.

**Hi guys, I'm sorry that this has taken a long time to update, but it's been the end of school, and I've been very busy. Hope you liked it, I hope to be updating much sooner in the future. Keep R&R. **J

**Queen of Everything Epic. **

**Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I stood in front of my wardrobe; I would have t go over to Mel's in less than an hour for this 'double date' of hers. I sighed and pulled out the outfit that she had bought me, we had argued a lot about that as it was quite pricey. It was a pair of turquoise jeans and a long-sleeved black, lace t-shirt. I put them on and twisted my hair into a messy bun, slipping on some black heels that Melanie had insisted that I had to wear. I quickly checked myself in the mirror before running downstairs and out of the door (well as quickly as I could in these shoes). I hit the speed dial on my cell and screamed into the receiver as I drove down the road.

"Mel, I'll be over in 10, got to go, see ya." I hung up before she could start moaning at me about how we had only half an hour left before her boyfriend and his friend turned up.

I drove like a maniac until I drove up to Mel's house and ran inside; using the spare key that she had given me just for emergencies. She would class this as an emergency, so I didn't feel bad about just walking straight in.

"Wanda! Hi. You look amazing." She grabbed my arms and twirled me round until I started to look a little green. "Well, how do you think I look?" She did a little spin for me to admire her new clothes. Mel would use any excuse to shop. She was wearing a black skirt and a dark blue blouse-that I had helped choose myself-and white heels with tiny black bows dotted everywhere. She looked stunning.

"You look... dazzling!" She seemed to blush a little bit at that, but quickly waved it away as the doorbell rang. Seems like our guests were early. Mel pulled open the door and I saw Jared standing in the doorway with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Wow, girls. You look great." Now Mel really blushed as he leaned over to kiss her. As he did, I caught a glimpse of the man standing behind him. My breath caught in my throat: was it really him? He was grinning at my stunned face, but he also looked a little surprised. I ran into his out waiting arms and pressed my lips to his, needing to feel his touch as I hadn't seen him in about a week, he was too busy with work. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, almost forgetting where I was until Melanie coughed behind us. Apparently we had an audience, and they both looked a little uncomfortable/shocked/confused. In spite of myself, I couldn't help grinning.

"Um, Wanda, Mel this is Ian, my friend," Jared said, shaking his head as if to get rid of the confusion. Mel looked almost furious as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the corner of the room, and away from Ian.

"Wanda! What the hell?! Who was that guy and why did you just suddenly run up and snog a stranger!" She screamed at me, so loud in fact, that the guys stopped their conversation and stared at us. I blushed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess you haven't heard; Ian's kind of my, um..." I stuttered because we hadn't really discussed this yet. Thankfully for me, Mel didn't seem to notice. I just grinned as she scowled at me, I liked having the upper hand for once.

"How-you-what-when? Ugh!" She stuttered. "You. _Will. _Tell. Me. Later!" I slowly nodded and skipped back to Ian's side.

"So, shall we get going then?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood, and Ian chuckled, leaning down to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Sure, come on," Ian replied and pulled me out of the door and into the back of Jared's car. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "I've missed you," He muttered in my ear, which made me shiver out of pleasure.

"Me too, like you wouldn't believe," I admitted. He pulled me tighter into his chest and kissed my neck until I started giggling.

"What?" He sounded offended.

"It...You...it tickles," I said between giggles and trying to keep breathing. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He started to tickle my sides as I writhed around, giggling and squealing at the same time as Mel stared at us curiously from the front seat.

"Guys, get a room. Actually, on second thoughts, don't; we're here," She announced and we all climbed out of the car. Ian kept his arm around my waist as we walked into a small diner and ordered a booth.

"Mel, seriously?" I asked. I was talking about the diner: we used to come here as little kids and had some good memories of this place.

"Wanda, we haven't been here since before college, I thought it would be a good Welcome Home treat for you."

"I've been back for over a month, so it's a little late for that." She shrugged her shoulders and I grinned. "Okay fine." The waitress came over and took our orders, I recognised her, Paige from our High School.

"Hi Melanie. Wanda, good to see you're back, haven't seen you two in a while. What do you want to eat?" We ordered, and just before she walked away, she whispered something to Mel and me. "Nice fella's you got there girls. They're hot." I giggled and blushed as Ian stared at me curiously. I just waved it away and sipped my diet coke.

"So guys, how did you two, you know, meet?" Jared asked us and we told them, Melanie insisted that we tell her every. Single. Detail. When we were finished, Mel was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"OMG Wanda, that's so sweet. So, are you two like… official?" She asked and my face burst into flames. I just stared at her, opened mouth. Ian squeezed my side, and thank the gods, answered for me.

"Yeah, I guess we are. If you want to Wanda?" I started to grin, nodding wildly and they all started laughing. "So, um, what's happening with you guys then?" I breathed out a sigh of relief, I was pleased that he had taken the attention away from me.

He bent down and whispered something in my ear as Mel rambled on, "You're welcome, now do you want to get out of here and get some privacy?" I was about to tell Jared and Mel something so that we could get out of here, but it turns out that I didn't need to.

"Wanda, Jared and I are going to… leave? Is that okay?" I told her that it was fine and waited for them to have left the diner and turned round the corner till I turned to Ian. He pulled me onto his lap and trailed kisses up and down my neck.

"What do we do now?" I asked because I really, really didn't want to stay here. I'd never really stayed in here without Mel-not for long anyways-and it just didn't feel right. Ian pulled away and shrugged.

"What do you want to do?" I bit my lip because I didn't want to suggest the wrong thing and for things to become uncomfortable between us. He suggested that we go back to his place, and I willingly agreed. "Great, it's not far from here; we can walk." He handed a small wad of money to Paige and led me out of the diner, and down the streets towards his house.

He handed me the key and I walked in, getting myself comfortable by taking off my shoes and coat and plopping down on his couch. He started laughing. "Come in and make yourself at home." I started to blush.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head, beaming and came and sat next to me, tucking me under his arm. I grabbed the remote from the arm of the couch and flicked on the TV, really quickly surfing through the channels until I found a good, romantic movie. Ian chuckled again at my choice but I just shrugged and tried to watch the movie-not including all of the glances that I sneaked of Ian. Every time I looked at him, I caught him staring at me, so my blush got darker each time. Finally I plucked up the courage to ask what he was staring at.

"Can't I look at my girlfriend"-this made me mentally erupt into flames-"because I think that she's beautiful?" I smirked and leaned up to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck and slowly climbing onto his lap. Obviously he didn't think that I was fast enough, as he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him, deepening the kiss. I threaded my fingers into his hair and trailed his lips with my tongue. I suddenly made a split decision and pulled his shirt over his head, only breaking the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back into him, but Ian pushed me away.

"Wanda, are you sure about this? I don't want to make-"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" I instructed and brought my lips back to his. Suddenly, I was being lifted off of the couch and into Ian's strong arms. I gasped against his lips as he carried me into his bedroom, slamming the door behind us...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm really sorry about not updating for a while but I've just been really busy. Just got back to school and I had looooaaaaaaaadddds of homework! I've also had really bad writers block so if anyone has any good ideas for me, I would love to hear them, because I don't really think that you're going to like my ending; sob, sob.**

The next few days were absolutely blissful and Ian and I were going out tonight-just something casual. But just the two of us. And I couldn't wait.

I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs as the doorbell rang. Ian was standing on the front porch and I desperately wanted us to get out of there as quickly as I could as my parents were home-they didn't know about Ian yet. I'd been very careful to plan it out like this; every time I had introduced one of my boyfriends to my family, they had tried to break us apart, saying that he wasn't right for me and all that crap. Just as I was about to shut the door, Ian grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me.

"I've missed you, honey," He said and I grinned.

"I know, I've missed you too. But let's get going quick or we'll miss the movie." I tried to hurry him down the steps but it was already too late, my mom was standing in the doorway, looking shocked.

"Who are _you_?" She yelled-she was glaring at a very-uncomfortable-looking Ian. My cheeks flushed and he looked to me for help.

"Um...Ian," I said lamely. Her nostrils flared and her cheeks started glowing. Ian noticed me backing up slowly and pushed me behind him a little. I took a deep breath, "Ian, this is my mom; Mom, this is Ian-my boyfriend." She took a deep breath and stepped aside to reveal my father standing behind her. He took a step forward and held out his hand. Ian shook it and quickly shook it before stepping back to me.

"Hi Ian, I'm Mark-Wanda's father. Do you want to come in for some tea?" He smiled warmly but I didn't miss the warning look he shot at me that said _we'll talk later._ I grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him backwards down the garden steps.

"I'd love to, Mr Meyer, but we'll be late for our movie if we don't leave now," He yelled back to them as I pulled on a helmet and climbed on the back of the bike behind Ian. I snuck a quick glance at Mom and saw that she was purple in the face, staring at Ian's motorbike. I ignored her and willed Ian quietly to hurry up. Thank God that he did, driving like a maniac, but I didn't mind.

When we had parked outside the cinema, I was almost in tears from embarrassment. "I am sooo sorry about that." Ian cupped my face in his hands and leaned down, pressing our lips together.

"It's fine, babes, at least I finally got to meet your family." He chuckled at his own joke.

"You won't be saying that when you meet my sister," I said. He laughed and quickly kissed my nose.

"Is that a challenge?" He cocked his head to the side and I nodded my head vigorously, murmuring in agreement. "Well, I may just take you up on it then." He kissed me again quickly before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the cinema to see some film about people blowing other people up. I giggled to myself and rolled my eyes; guys.

We ran out of the cinema, hand in hand and laughing. We had been kicked out of the cinema-but it was still hilarious. Ian had tried opening a pack of Maltesers to impress me with his 'masculinity' but had ended up ripping it too fast and throwing the whole contents everywhere (including the elderly couple four rows in front of us). I couldn't stop giggling so everyone had started yelling at us to shut up, which had made it even funnier. When they'd eventually asked us to leave, we got up and Ian had 'accidently' tripped and thrown our drinks everywhere and coated everything in sticky popcorn. The staff had tried to act calm but it was obvious that they were having a very hard job of it. "Thank you for coming," The manager had said, loudly for everyone to hear, as not to make a bad impression. But he'd whispered sharply to us as we passed, "I do hope that you had a _wonderful _experience, but _please_ do not come back. Anytime soon," he added as an afterthought. They'd made their point that we weren't welcome there anytime soon.

"God, Ian. That was my favourite cinema! What am I to do now?" I giggled as he made a pouty face.

"I'm sorry, what would you like to do now?" I shrugged and took a minute to ponder what there actually was to do.

"How about some food? You owe me some as you threw away all of our sweets!" He chuckled and pulled me into his chest. "Besides; I'm starved!"

I started to walk back to his bike-he threw his arm around my shoulders and skipped into step beside me. "For you, my love, I would do anything." I mumbled something in agreement. Was something off about those words? Wait-

"Did you just say-"I asked with wide eyes.

"Mhmmm. I love you, Wanda Meyer. I love you for now, in the far off foreseeable future, and forever after that. And whatever's after forever." I giggled and turned back towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I slowly pressed my lips to his, savouring the moment. I pushed away a little, staring up at him with a large grin plastered on my face.

"I love you too, Mr O'Shea." He cocked his head to the side and I saw a sudden spark appear in his beautiful blue eyes. I tugged at his sleeve lightly. "Ian?"

"Marry me, Wanda," he suddenly blurted out. It took me a while to process the words.

"What?" I yelled. "Are you serious?" he nods and pulls a puppy-dog face that just about melted my brain.

"When am I not?" I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Okay, so will you?" When I bit my lip, I saw his face fall a little bit. "Please."

"Are you sure?" He nodded his head, and held my face between his hands. "Um…okay. Yes. Yes! I'll marry you!" He kissed me hard and swung me up into his arms.

I hadn't heard someone approach us, but suddenly I was pulled from Ian's arms and someone punched him in the face. I was too shocked to move. "What the hell, Wanda? Who the hell is this?" I slowly turned round to that all-too-familiar voice: Burns. I shuddered as he took a step closer to me. "I said: What the hell!"

"Um…hi," I whispered feebly and bent down to help Ian up, who pushed me behind him.

"Who are you?" My fiancé yelled, disgust colouring his voice.

"I'm her boyfriend and I'm here-"He started to lie but I cut him off.

"Excuse me! You have no right to say that to me-I hate you! Stay away from me, Burns." I slowly walked out from behind Ian to see Burns looking furious.

"What-did-you-say?" He said, it seemed as if he was trying to stay calm, but I knew him better. He leapt at me and went to punch Ian again, who dodged out of the way, so instead he landed on top of me, knocking us both to the floor. Burns grabbed my wrist and twisted it, making me scream. Ian threw him off of me and helped me to my feet. "But you love _me_." He tried to get sympathy out of me by snivelling, but there was no way that it was working.

"What the hell would make you think that?" I asked, rubbing my sore wrist. "I never loved you; you were evil to me. You hit me and you hurt me. I lied for you, I lied to my family because you told me to! You didn't let me talk to other guys, not even for projects, then when I did, you locked me up in _our _apartment! I wanted to end us, but you just wrote it off as a hissy fit. Remember?" Ian stiffened next to me and looked furious, but he didn't do anything. Not yet, at least. "I loved you, and you ripped out my heart and tore it to shreds. If it wasn't for Mel, either you would've killed me, or I would've done it myself. I hated you-I hate you, and I never want to see you again. What are you even doing here? I made it clear that you're nothing to me. Nothing except a few scars and a bad dream."

"I came back for you, Wanda. I came back to say that I was wrong; I'm changed. And to say that I still love you." I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Ian's wrist and pulled him off in the other direction.

"Save it for someone who cares, Burns. And let me tell you, that's not me," I yelled over my shoulder. Burns stood in the middle of the road, stunned, until he yelled out and started to walk towards us, "Wanda! We need to talk."

Ian whispered into my ear, "Give me one second," and walked towards Burns, his face red with anger.

"Stay away from us. Don't even look at her, or think of her for that matter. You basically killed her and she can never forgive you for that. Neither can I; and that's why I have to do this." He took a deep breath, and before I could register what had happened, his fist connected with Burns face. I ran over to them, and just for good measure, kicked Burns between the legs. He groaned and rolled around on the floor.

"How can you want to marry It?" Burns asked Ian, talking about me as if I wasn't there. But I didn't mind because Ian pulled me up in his arms bridal-style and kissed the top of my head for reassurance.

"Her name is Wanda, not it. You will not touch her. Any mark you leave on her, I will double on your worthless hide," he yelled and carried me off in the other direction, back to his motorbike, leaving Burns behind. Part of me wondered if I was ever going to use my car again.

"So, we're getting married," I whispered as Ian set me down on the bike behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He nodded and I could literally feel him smirking.

"I guess we are."

I sighed, "You know what this means now, don't you?" He shook his head and started the bike. I had to yell over the noise of the engine, "My Mom is going to try and kill you." I felt him shake with laughter.

"For you, I'd take it any day."

**What did you think? Any ideas on how to go on from there? I just had to use the **'Her name is Wanda, not it. You will not touch her. Any mark you leave on her, I will double on your worthless hide**' quote from the book. Please review this!**

**Thanks everyone,**

**Queen of Everything Epic :)**

**Xoxo. **


	7. Authors Note

**Hello, my Little Sugar Plums, vas happenin'?**

**I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter, that may take a while. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages, as I'm swamped with exams right now. I apolodgise so much, but hopefully I will be back soon.**

**I'm working on a lot more Fanfics right now, so this one will possibly get forgotten (don't hate me for it! I have a lot on my mind!) so it would help if some of you reminded me to UPDATE ASAP!**

**So sorry, again. Love you all!**

**Queen of Everything Epic OUT! (Sorry, just experimenting, what do you think?)**

**Bye, guys. Xxx**


End file.
